AllAmerican Angels: Revised ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
by Chrissie-chan
Summary: Madison's back! In a fresh take on the story that you know and love, 14 year old Madison receives a special present from her elder brother. What will it lead to? This is the story of one girl's journey into the world of Angelic Layer. Liberal use of OCs.
1. Prologue: As It Began

Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it? To everyone whom I've kept waiting for almost three long years, I humbly apologize. I've been working on this revision for quite awhile now, so if you'll find it in your hearts to excuse the long hiatus, then I'll be very happy. ;; But Madison is back! Finally! I've put some work into re-thinking the storyline, so whether you are a returning reader or new to the world of All-American Angels, I hope you will enjoy the changes I've made in this newer version.

And now, without further ado, I present, for your enjoyment, All-American Angels: Revised!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

On a typical weekday in the late afternoon a girl made her way home from school in the late winter sunshine. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh sea breeze of her hometown that carried a hint of the coming spring. All around her, people were bustling in the streets, creating the familiar hum she'd known ever since she could remember. Her soccer bag bumped against her side in rhythm with her bouncing strides as she headed to the trolley stop to wait for the trolley that would take her the rest of the way home.

"She's just an ordinary girl…" Madison Koyama sang under hear breath as she waited. The afternoon trolley came in a few minutes, and she was quick to get on board. After she found a seat, Madison set her soccer bag on the floor between her feet, and slid her backpack off her back. The backpack was navy blue canvas, its flat front decorated in a single baby blue and white stripe design that looked like a spout of water. She loved that backpack. With all the dragging Madison did to it, her school bag took quite a beating. Though durable, it was still nonetheless slightly worn from its owner's loving abuse. Despite this, she continued to use it to haul around her various school-related materials, sketchbooks and random objects.

From her backpack, she pulled out a likewise slightly worn set of headphones and placed it on her head. Hitting the "on" button on her CD player, Madison proceeded to relax a little as the music flooded her ears.

_Ah, this is great. After all that brutal conditioning coach ran us through, I'm glad I have a chance to rest for a bit_, she thought happily, stretching her slightly long legs out in front of her. The setting sun cast a golden glow on the city as the trolley drove along. Madison smiled dreamily at the sun-drenched scenery even as she watched for her stop.

All too soon, though, Madison saw her stop come into view and jumped up, intending to get to a place on the crowded vehicle where she could pull the cord to signal the driver to stop so she could hop off and head home. But she forgot about her soccer bag at her feet and tripped over it, almost knocking into someone. Her backpack went flying out of her lap and bumped the back of the person's boot-clad leg. The headphones, having been pulled off Madison's head by the flying backpack, clattered to the floor next to her fallen bag.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Madison apologized anxiously, trying to untangle her feet from her soccer bag and hoist herself up at the same time. The person her backpack had hit held out a hand. Blinking and taking the hand offered to help her up, Madison looked up to see that her victim was a girl.

"Just be careful," the girl said sharply in a low-pitched voice, peering briefly at Madison with only one dark almond shaped eye. Her other eye was covered by deep red bangs blending into raven black hair cut into a bob. She was dressed in a black and grey skirt ensemble and the expression she wore was unreadable, save for the faintest trace of annoyance. Brushing off her skirt, the girl, who was obviously older than Madison by a year or so, handed Madison her backpack.

"Um thank… you," Madison trailed as she took her bag gratefully from the girl. Much to her surprise, the girl deliberately turned away from her. By then, the trolley was passing through the nice Victorian district not too far from Madison's neighborhood. The strange girl picked up an instrument case of some sort that was situated at her feet, yanked on one of the cords, and hopped off swiftly as the trolley slowed at the stop in the district. She then vanished into the evening crowd, leaving Madison baffled.

_Okay… that was weird. What was that all about? That girl…_ She was so dazed that only a few minutes later, she almost missed her stop. With a yelp, she gathered her belongings, hastily shoving the headphones back into her backpack. Just as the trolley was about to pass her street, Madison hopped off carelessly, just barely making a clean landing in the street. She quickly looked both ways and dashed across the street to the sidewalk and headed homeward, partially oblivious to the dangers she had just faced by jumping off of a moving trolley in the middle of the street.

"Whew! Made it," Madison said out loud, and to her that was all that mattered. _But who was that girl? _Madison thought as she hurried along. _I've never seen her before. And what's with the attitude? Did I manage to offend her somehow…?_

Shaking her head, she pushed the thought of the odd girl from her mind and focused on getting home. She walked down the street of neat, middle class homes nestled in a suburb not too far from the heart of the city, briefly admiring each one with a passing gaze until she came to the house she called home.

Madison always approached her house from the opposite end of the street. It wasn't that there was much to set it apart from the other homes, besides the color and a few other things, but for some reason, it was just… _special_ to her. She and her mother had picked it out together, after the divorce…

Something in her chest squeezed, like it always did when she thought about her parents and the divorce. But she refused to give in to the hurt it still caused her.

_That was years ago, and I'm okay now_, she told herself firmly as she forced back the memories that threatened to flood her mind. Madison took a deep breath and felt her usual grin spread across her face once again as she crossed the street and opened the front gate of her house. Sprinting up the walk and the steps, she paused to fish her house keys out of a pocket in her soccer bag and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" called Madison as she stepped through the door and locked it behind her. Automatically, she slid her feet out of her shoes, leaving them lined up with the rest of her family's shoes in the tiled entryway.

"In here, Madison," she heard her mother call from the back of the house. Madison smiled.

_She's probably in her office, as usual_, she thought, laughing to herself.

Padding towards her mother's office in the back of the house, Madison stopped as she caught sight of her reflection in the elegant heirloom mirror on the wall. Looking back at her was a brown-skinned girl of slightly-taller-than-average height with straight black hair reaching just below her shoulders and big grey eyes. She leaned in closer to smooth the currently pink bangs that framed her slightly round face. As usual, she didn't take notice of the dimple in her left cheek or the heavy black eyelashes framing her eyes. To Madison, her face was just a face. All that usually mattered was that it was her face and no one else's. For some reason she hadn't been able to figure out as of yet, that had always made her happy.

She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and continued the short trek to her mother's office. Before she entered, she peeked through the door just as her mother swiveled in her big leather office chair.

"Hello, Madison," Reese Williams greeted her daughter as she motioned for her to come in. Madison grinned as she dropped her soccer bag and went to hug her mother.

"Hi, Mom!" she chirped happily. Reese smiled and pulled back from Madison. She smoothed a few flyaway strands of her silky black hair back into her neat updo. Madison's mother worked as a lawyer and was always very neat, right down to her earth-toned office. The walls of the immaculate space were covered in certificates from various educational institutions and few framed watercolor paintings. The furniture had a professional look, but was still comfortable, even though there was only a few pieces: a straight backed chair in front of Reese's desk, and a leather couch with two matching armchairs.

"How was practice?" Reese asked, turning back to the papers on her desk. Madison rolled her eyes and dropped onto the nearby couch.

"Coach was really _evil_ today," she said emphatically. "She worked us really hard. But I can't wait for the season to start this spring! This year'll be awesome!"

"I'm sure it will. Now, I have a bit of work that I need to finish before we eat, so why don't you go and see if Eric needs any help in the kitchen? I'll see you at dinner in a little while, okay?" Turning back to her computer, Reese gave Madison an encouraging nod before giving her full attention to the screen.

"Okay." Madison got up quietly, soccer bag in hand and tiptoed out the door, closing it behind her. She knew when to leave her mother alone to work and now was clearly one of those times. It made her a little sad when her mother shut her out like that, but it wasn't just Madison. Since she took her work very seriously, the entire family knew not to bother Reese when she was working. Madison knew how important work was to her mother and where her priorities really stood, so she tried her best not to let it bother her too much.

Instead, she bounded upstairs to her room and carelessly tossed her backpack and soccer bag on the floor without even bothering to turn on the lights. Briefly, she noted a package on her desk.

_Must be from otossan. I'll open it later. _Her nose caught a whiff of what she immediately assumed to be dinner coming from the kitchen. She turned tail and went back downstairs, heading to the kitchen.

"Eric?" Madison said as she cautiously peeked into the kitchen. There were several pots boiling merrily on the stove and a warm, delicious scent wafted from the oven. On the table were stacks of plates, glasses and utensils waiting to be set into place. But she didn't see anybody.

"Maybe he stepped out for a bit," she muttered to herself. "But I guess I should set the table anyway -- kyaaa!"

Just as she thought it was safe, Eric emerged from the pantry where he'd been sorting through the spice rack and grabbed her into a semi-crushing bear hug.

"Madison!" her stepfather boomed, beaming down at his stepdaughter. Eric Bernhardt was a ridiculously huge man with olive skin and unruly dark brown hair with chestnut highlights. He loved to cook when he wasn't at work and specialized in peacemaking amongst the family.

"Hi, Eric," Madison gasped in greeting as her stepfather released her.

"Hello to you too! How are you?" he asked, going to the stove and lifting one of the pot lids, stirring the contents of the pot.

"Good. We had practice again today," she answered as she washed her hands at the kitchen sink. "And we had _another_ math test today." Walking over to the table, Madison began to set it for dinner.

Eric nodded, not looking up from the stove. "I see. Did you do well?" he asked, pulling a pie out of the oven and setting it on a rack to cool.

"I think so. Although, some of the problems were a little diffi--" Just then, Madison was cut off by another voice entering the kitchen.

"Hey, is that apple pie I smell?" They turned to see a grinning auburn-haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Heather," Eric boomed fondly at his eldest daughter.

"Hi Dad, Madison," Heather answered, hugging each of them briefly. "Is Sam home yet?" she inquired after her twin sister, going over to the sink and washing her hands..

"No, she is not. I do not think your sister has even called to let us know where she is," Eric replied, his voice tightening. He didn't like when he didn't know where his girls were when they weren't at home.

"Well," Heather said briskly, drying her hands and pulling salad greens out of the vegetable bin in the refrigerator, "She'll be home soon enough. She called to tell me she was going to pick up the dry cleaning."

Eric visibly relaxed. "Good. But I will have to speak to her about this when she does get here. Now, let's finish up here; shall we, girls?"

The three of them fell to work and within the next half hour, dinner was finished, the salad made, and the table set. Just as the last dish was set on the table, Samantha breezed in the door.

"Hello, Dad," she said, kissing her father on the cheek, and placing the dry cleaning on its hook in the laundry room off the kitchen.

Eric nodded, then took her by the shoulders. "Samantha, please remember to let us know where you will be the next time you even think you will be late," he told her sternly.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to forget," she said, pouting prettily. "But I did call Heather and she told you where I was, right?"

Here, she pointedly glanced at her twin. "Don't worry, I told them," Heather said reassuredly. Sam threw an arm around her sister's waist.

"Thanks, Heather," she said. The two smiled at each other fondly. Looking at them, they looked like the same reflections in a dual mirror. Being identical twins that took after their father, Heather and Samantha shared his dark, chestnut highlighted hair and olive complexion, with hazel eyes.

But that was where the similarities ended. Heather usually wore her hair loose and preferred casual modes of dressing. However, Samantha liked to mess with her hair, experimenting with many different modes of hairdressing and was very conscious of fashion trends.

In her entrance, Samantha had deliberately brushed right by Madison, blatantly ignoring her. This was normal, although Madison doubted she'd ever get used to the growing frustration she felt at this borderline rude treatment.

"Hello to you too, Sam," muttered the grey eyed girl, loud enough for all to hear. Samantha pretended not to have heard.

"Ahem," Eric said to Samantha.

She answered with an innocently questioning look. Heather and Madison tensed.

"You forgot to say hello to Madison," he prompted in a tone loaded with forced patience. Samantha pursed her lips in distaste.

"Oh. Hey," she said simply, tossing her ponytail behind her shoulder, barely acknowledging her stepsister with the slightest inclination of her head. Eric sighed, but he knew he was lucky to get that much out of her. Still…

Heather shrugged lightly. "So, are we going to eat or what?" she asked brightly, dispelling the tension in the room.

Eric smiled. "Of course!" he cried, rumpling his hair with one hand as was his habit. "Let me go get Reese and we will eat, _ya_?"

After they'd eaten dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Madison went to her room to work on her homework. Her room was pretty, even if it was a little girlie. The space was mainly occupied by a set of matching furniture consisting of a comfortable twin sized bed in one corner, a custom desk unit in another, and a dresser with a mirror over the top placed against one of the walls.

All three pieces were made of warm oak wood. The bed was comfortable, piled with lots of pillows and the blue celestial print bed linens matched the curtains draped across the dormer window and the cushions on its window seat. Her desk sat in a corner, with a rather large hutch situated over it. Her collections of dolls and books inhabited most of the shelves of the hutch, the rest of the space being filled with various curios and knickknacks. The furniture took up a good deal of the space in the room, but there was still enough space for a big baby blue plush armchair next the closet and a round bedside table.

All of the furnishings had a comfortably worn appearance, but that was because Madison had had them for almost as long as she could remember.

Madison hopped onto her bed and landed in the middle. For a moment, her eyes scanned the white walls plastered with anime posters from Japan. She knew without looking that above her, the ceiling was a painted blue sky with white clouds and had a few handmade mobiles hanging from it. She studied one of the posters for a second, the one her older brother had sent her most recently. Strangely, she felt like she was forgetting something important; something like…

"Kyaaa! Kyosuke! I almost forgot!" the girl yelped suddenly, reaching for the laptop computer sitting amongst the jumble of papers on her desk. Her father had given it to her for a Christmas present, which meant that she didn't have to wait to use the family computer anymore. Switching it on, she plugged in her phone line and logged onto the Internet. She was automatically signed into her usual instant messaging program and, sure enough, her brother was online.

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: finally! _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: what's up, Madi-chan?_

_**StarPrincess**__: Kyo! _

_**StarPrincess**__: not much._

_**StarPrincess**__: sorry about my being late today._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: daijobu. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: I know how you get._

_**StarPrincess**__: yeah. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: although THAT'S probably not going to change anytime soon._

_**StarPrincess**__: Kyosuke! _

_**StarPrincess**__: glares_

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: chuckles _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: I'm just joking, Madi-chan._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: so, how'd that math test of yours go today?_

_**StarPrincess**__: gah… that math test was killer! _

_**StarPrincess**__: I was like, 'dude I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do here!' _

_**StarPrincess**__: but I think I'll pass just fine anyway. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: good, good. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: and practice?_

_**StarPrincess**__: practice… now that was TOUGH._

_**StarPrincess**__: fun, but tough._

_**StarPrincess**__: coach is driving us into the ground for this season._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: all the more reason for me to visit in the spring and go to one of your games, ne?_

_**StarPrincess**__: YEAH! _

_**StarPrincess**__: it'd be AWESOME if you come to visit! _

_**StarPrincess**__: and I bet 'Kassan would love that. _

_**StarPrincess: **__I know would!_

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: ha, nice to know I'm loved! _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: we'll see; all depends on work._

_**StarPrincess: **__speaking of work, how is it today?_

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: same old, same old. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: although we ARE developing something I think you'll like._

_**StarPrincess**__: really?! _

_**StarPrincess**__: like what?_

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: well, I really can't tell you too much, or that'll spoil it for ya._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: but I will say that it involves the release of one of our company's more popular products to America. _

_**StarPrincess**__: you suck. _

_**StarPrincess**__: that doesn't tell me much. _

_**StarPrincess**__: which product is it?_

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: that, my dear neechan, is something I'm sure you'll figure out on your own soon enough._

_**StarPrincess**__: so I take it you're not telling._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: you got it! _

_**StarPrincess**__: aww… _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: calm down! _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: I was just kidding. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: if you want to know more, then open the package that you should have gotten today._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: well, I've gotta get back to work. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__:I'm testing out some new prototypes today, then I've got feedback reports to fill out._

_**StarPrincess**__: ok then. _

_**StarPrincess**__: you go ahead and get to work. _

_**StarPrincess**__: I've got homework to do._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: you do that. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: talk to you later then. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: be sure and study hard, ok Madi-chan?_

_**StarPrincess**__: I will! _

_**StarPrincess**__: good luck with work, Kyo-aniki._

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: arigatou. _

_**Piffl3Punk3d**__: ja mata ashita, ne?_

_**StarPrincess**__: hai, ja mata!_

Madison logged off and switched her laptop to standby mode and flopped down on her back, folding her hands behind her head.

Her eyes strayed to the package she'd noticed on her desk earlier. It wasn't unusual for her to receive packages from her family in Japan, especially her brother, but for some reason she sensed that this one might be different from any other she'd gotten before.

"I wonder what Kyo-aniki meant by that," she wondered aloud as she got up and took the package off of her desk. "What product was he talking about?" She shook the medium sized box gently. A faint rattling sounded from inside.

Her curiosity roused, Madison set the box on her bed and reached for her scissors. Slitting the tape on the box, she pried open the flaps and dug into the packing pellets, stopping when her fingers hit something smooth. Reaching in with both hands, she pulled out a large egg-like object. Puzzled, she held it under a nearby lamp to see it better.

Apparently it _was_ an egg, an Angel Egg, as the label on it said. It was made of semi-transparent plastic with white wings protruding out of a wide band of black and gold stripes around the middle of it. Inside, an intricately jointed doll of some sort floated in a clear, syrupy-looking liquid.

"An Angel Egg, huh? I wonder what it's for…" Madison dug around the box the Angel Egg had come in for a clue and came up with two more objects: an envelope, and two discs in a double sided case.

She glanced at the moon-shaped clock on the table beside her bed. Seven-thirty. More than enough time to see what all this was about and still finish her homework before she went to bed at ten-thirty, but only _if _she didn't have too many assignments.

Just to be sure, Madison checked her assignment book and wouldn't she know it, she had too much homework. She was sure that completing the assignments she'd been given that day would take most of the entire three hours she had left before she had to sleep. There was reading to do for several classes, a short essay to be written…

"Aw, man! This sucks!" the girl wailed, snatching up the assignment book and hitting her forehead against it. "Of _all _days, today just _has_ to be the day when I'm _stuck_ with a _ton_ of homework!" She knew she had to do her schoolwork before she did anything else and the sooner she got down to it, the better. So she carefully replaced all three items in the box and set it on the floor next to her desk.

With a dramatic sigh, Madison cast the Angel Egg and the items that had accompanied it a last longing glance, and picked up her backpack. Her curiosity would simply have to wait until _after_ she finished her schoolwork.

By the time she'd finished her assignments, taken a bath, and prepared for bed, Madison was tired. Her grey eyes were glazed over as she stifled a yawn and she folded the blankets back from the pillows on her bed. She was just about to climb in when a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," Madison called softly, sleepily tugging at her smiley-faced pajama top. Her mother poked her head in the doorway before walking over to where Madison had sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just came to tell you good night and see what was in that package from Kyosuke and your father," Reese said, tucking a pink strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Well, I got these." Madison brought the Angel Egg and the discs to show her mother. "Although I didn't have time to really look at them today."

Reese turned the Angel Egg in her hands a few times, seemingly studying it intently. She smiled softly and handed it back to Madison.

"You'll have time tomorrow, sweetie," Reese said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "For now, go to sleep. And no staying up and reading, got it?"

Madison nodded. "Okay, Mom. Good night," she said, hugging her mother briefly.

"Good night, Madison." Reese left the room, gently pulling the door in as she went.

Yawning, Madison set the Angel Egg on the ledge above her window seat and pulled the curtains aside. Silvery moonlight spilled into the room, bathing it with a comforting glow.

The girl nodded to herself and climbed into bed, switching off her bedside lamp and drawing the covers up to her chin. She turned her face towards the window where she could see the moonlight clearly and feel the comfort it radiated.

It wasn't long before Madison fell asleep, but just as she drifted off, the moonlight seemed to shine on the Angel Egg, making the doll inside shine like a small star. Madison grinned sleepily even as she closed her eyes.

"Must… be… a… sign." And with that, Madison was fast asleep.

* * *

So, we've met (or gotten re-acquainted) with Madison. What's in store for her now that she's received an Angel Egg from her brother? Next time, 'Battle One: A Letter', in which we find out what is in the package. In the meanwhile, please find it in your hearts to leave me a review to tell me how you like the story so far! Any comments, constructive criticisms, suggestions, and questions are welcome. Until next time! 


	2. Battle One: An Egg of Dreams

Hello again, everyone! It's time for another installment of "All-American Angels: Revised"! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and that it was something different for you. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and say that I hope you'll continue to read and cheer Madison on through her journey in Angelic Layer.

As the token disclaimer, I do NOT own Angelic Layer nor any rights to it (that honor belongs to the ever-wonderful ladies of CLAMP). Madison and any other original characters appearing in this story are mine, so please do not steal them as they are very dear to me.

Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

BATTLE 1

The next night after dinner, homework, and her bath, Madison sat down on her bed with the items from the package that her brother had sent her. She'd made sure to finish most of her homework during class and after school at the library before she'd rushed home. It hadn't been easy for her to wait all day, but her patience had paid off.

Sorting through the items before her, Madison opened the envelope first, seeing that "Read This FIRST" was written on it in red marker. She found that it was a letter from her brother.

_Dear Madi-chan,_

_I really hope you're reading this letter first because the rest of the package will be confusing if you don't! Really. Anyway, this time I've decided to introduce you to one of my company's most popular games. Aren't you lucky? You are, and I'll tell you why. You're going to have a heads up on the next game phenomenon in America, imouto-chan. Confused? Don't be; you'll be thanking me soon enough._

_Let me explain; we here at Piffle Princess are preparing to introduce the ever-popular game, Angelic Layer, to America. We'll be opening shops and centers across the country within the next month or so. Trust me when I say that it'll be BIG. _

_Being the loving brother that I am ( ), I thought I would give you some advanced information about and a head start on Angelic Layer before everyone else discovers it. That and I'm sure you'll love playing Angelic Layer._

_In the package, there is one Angel Egg and two DVDs, besides this letter. Watch the pink disc labeled "INTRO" first and the purple disc labeled "DEMO" second. I'm sorry I couldn't send you the rest of the equipment you need to play Angelic Layer, but I'll try to work something out so that you do get it soon._

_I'll be in touch again once Piffle Princess starts popping up in the States, okay? Until then, be sure to use your imagination; you'll need to in order to deal with your Angel Egg. Be careful with it because it's something very special._

_Until next time…_

_Love,_

_Kyo _

Madison folded up the letter and slipped it back in the envelope, her expression a little puzzled. "Hmm…" Her brother's words had told her that the Angel Egg was needed to play a game called Angelic Layer that was currently ragingly popular in Japan.

"Angelic Layer, huh? I haven't heard of it before, have I…? Man, I must be really behind… then again, I haven't been back in awhile," she murmured to herself, setting the letter aside. "But for some reason it sounds familiar…" Her eyes lit on the computer sitting on her desk and an idea sparked in her head.

"I'll just run a search on Angelic Layer and find out," Madison said aloud, getting up off of her bed and going to the desk, "waking" her computer out of sleep mode. She sat down and opened a web browser, quickly typing in the term "Angelic Layer". The results of the search yielded valuable information, but her memory was not jarred until she clicked a link for a Japanese site that read "Angelic Layer WORLD".

"The Angelic Layer Kyo was talking about and _this_ Angelic Layer are the same!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. She tried her best to keep up with things in Japan and whatever her brother chose to tell her about Piffle Princess, the company he worked for, so she hadn't missed the increasing mentions of Angelic Layer and its growing popularity over the last year. However, school and other responsibilities, such as soccer practice and karate classes left her with not much time to spend on keeping her knowledge of Japanese culture as current as she would've liked.

Still, as she browsed the site Madison recalled that the concept and what she had heard of the game intrigued her very much when she'd first read about it. Now, she was suddenly seized with a strong desire to play Angelic Layer.

Turning again to the remaining items lying on her bed, Madison reached for the two discs. "I wonder what's on these?" Popping the disc labeled "One - Watch This Disc First" into her computer, she sat back and watched as the program ran itself.

A video clip began to play, and a lady in a white nurse-like costume with puffy wings attached to the back appeared. The name tag pinned to the front of her costume read "Noriko".

"Welcome! I am here to introduce you into the world of Angelic Layer. In this short demo, I will walk you through the basics of playing the game. Since this game is new to America, please watch carefully in order to learn how to play correctly," the lady said pleasantly. Her voice held a moderated Japanese accent although her pronunciation of the English words was nearly flawless.

"To play Angelic Layer, you will need to create an Angel," Noriko began. She held up a doll dressed in an outfit similar to her own. "First, an Angel Egg must be purchased. The friendly staff at your local Piffle Princess can help you pick out your Egg and locate the equipment necessary for the creation of your Angel."

Noriko gestured to the doll. "This is an Angel. As you can see, Angels can be made to look any way you wish. They are designed to be completely customizable in appearance. Please take advantage of this when creating your Angel."

Walking over to a round table with a glass top, Noriko sat down in an egg-shaped chair adorned with wings similar to the ones on her costume before continuing. "Once your Angel is created, you are ready to begin playing Angelic Layer. Angelic Layer is a game where your Angel will fight an opposing Angel." Noriko paused as she picked up a strange object that looked to Madison like some kind of headgear. It was a light blue ring that looked big enough to fit around your head with a pink visor on one end of and a long white cord dangling from one side.

"To battle, you must wear the Angel Link visor. It is used to send commands to your Angel." Noriko demonstrated by slipping the visor over her own head. "In Angelic Layer, your Angel is controlled by your will. You must think of what you want your Angel to do when in battle, and he or she will do so as long as that is what you have willed him or her to do. But the visor will not work if not properly activated."

The camera focused on one side of the strange headgear featuring a large light turquoise blue circle with a single small yellow triangle engraved on it. "To activate the Angel Link visor, push the button on either side of your visor." Noriko tapped the yellow triangle. Instantly, the slim white flaps lying along the sides of the visor spread into small wings on either side of her head. Then the glass table in front of her lit up and formed a faintly glowing surface above the glass, supported by little wing-shaped points around the table's top.

"Once the Angel Link visor is activated, a Layer will appear. When that happens, place your Angel on the Layer." Picking up the Angel she'd shown earlier, Noriko placed her on the glowing surface. The Angel opened her dark pink eyes and curtsied politely in the direction of the camera.

"Now you are ready to being practicing or battling with your Angel. Practice is recommended to help you get familiar with sending commands and the way your Angel works. Please practice as often as you can." Here, the Angel executed a few kicks and punches before performing a series of flips and ending on one knee.

Noriko switched off her visor and stood up. "This concludes our brief tutorial on the basics of Angelic Layer. Additional information can be found in the pamphlet that comes in most Angelic Layer Starter Packs. On behalf of Piffle Princess Enterprises, I wish you luck in creating your Angel. I hope you will enjoy playing Angelic Layer in America," she finished. "Goodbye!"

The video stopped. Madison hardly paused a moment before she ejected the first disc and popped in the second disc. The title "Angelic Layer Kanto Area Tournament Battles" flashed across the screen. Then, the battles began.

Madison watched breathlessly as some truly amazing Angels took center stage. Their moves were clever, sharp, graceful. Some attacked hard and fast, others waited for certain opportunities, slipping in devastating attacks wherever possible. The bright and muted colors of their costumes danced in the eye of the girl's mind, the creativity inspiring her more and more with every second she watched.

The video only lasted a few minutes, but in that short time, Madison was branded forever. After watching it, she knew that she just _had_ to play Angelic Layer, just as soon as it was launched in America. Carefully replacing the discs in the sleeve they'd come in, she turned back to her web browser to do some more research.

Finding the Japanese page for Piffle Princess Enterprises, Madison riffled through the press section of the site until she found the headline "Angelic Layer Goes To America". Quickly scanning the article, she found the list of planned Piffle Princess locations and estimated prices of the necessary Angelic Layer supplies.

"Let's see; if this costs 2800 yen, then…" She took a moment to calculate the cost of what she'd need to purchase to play. "Oi, this is going to cost a nice little bit. But I'm sure I can manage it. I'll just have to plan, I guess."

Her eyes fell on the Angel Egg perched on her window ledge. Madison walked over and picked it up. "Well, at least I already have you, Miss Angel," she said affectionately. Already she was fond of the nondescript jointed doll floating in the thick, clear liquid inside the Egg. If asked, Madison couldn't have explained the attachment. She only felt that her brother's words were true: her Angel Egg really _was_ something special.

Just then, Madison's mother poked her head into the room. "Madison? Lights out in twenty minutes, sweetie," Reese said. The girl nodded and obediently cleared her bed, switching off the over head light, leaving only the light from her bedside lamp.

Reese watched from the door frame as her daughter turned down the covers and climbed into bed, tucking the Angel Egg into the pillows beside her. She smiled at the action, but said nothing of it.

As soon as Madison was comfortable, her mother came around to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Good night, Madison," Reese said softly.

" 'Night, Mom," she returned. Her mother nodded and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

A short while later, Madison set aside the manga she'd been reading and turned out the light. She rolled on her side, facing the moon lit window with the Angel Egg next to her. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt a comfort at having the Egg close to her. It was as if the doll it contained promised to be something truly special.

Madison gave her Angel Egg a gentle squeeze before closing her eyes, giving herself up to the haven of sleep.

* * *

So what's next now that Madison has the foundation to begin playing Angelic Layer? Will it catch on in the States as hoped? What kind of Dei and Angels will emerge? Find out next time! Until then, leave me a review so that I'll know you're enjoying the story! As always, comments, constructive criticisms, corrections, suggestions, and any other kind of positive feedback are welcome.

See you all next chapter!


	3. Battle Two: A Strange Encounter

Hello again, everyone! I'm really behind schedule with AAA; sorry about the delay! But here's the newest installment in the re-telling of Madison's story! Thank you to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed. I really enjoy getting feedback, and any commentary or concrit is heartily appreciated.

As a token disclaimer, I do not claim any ownership rights to the concept, manga, or anime of Angelic Layer. That privilege belongs to CLAMP (may they live forever) and their respective associates. But any and all original characters that appear in this story belong to me so don't go stealing them, or I'll have to take action against you. And believe you me; you won't like what I'll do if you try.

Anyway, happy reading! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

BATTLE 2 

"Hey, did you hear about that new game that's coming out?" Madison turned her head at a conversation going on between several of her classmates situated not too far from her desk.

"I think so. It's called Angel something. I can't remember."

"You mean Angelic Layer?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, then I _have_ heard about it."

"So what do you think of it?"

"I think it sounds kind of cool. A battle doll that can move with just a thought?"

"Ooh, so I guess that means you're going to try playing?"

"Looks like everyone's talking about Angelic Layer, huh?" Madison jumped as the new voice sounded beside her. Looking up, she saw a girl with dark curly hair and glasses smiling down at her.

"Oh, Tamera! You scared me for a second," Madison said, her grey eyes sparkling in relief. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself." Tamera Adams sat down in the desk next to her best friend. "So, are you eavesdropping again?"

Madison blushed. "No, I wasn't," she protested. "I can't help but hear them if they're talking so loudly."

"Suuure." Tamera grinned and shook her head. "You were _so_ listening in. But it's cool. Angelic Layer is going to be big, after all."

"Yeah, it is." Madison smiled fondly at Tamera. From the first day they split up a box of crayons in kindergarten, the girls had been fast friends. That hadn't changed even as the girls entered junior high school, where they had a reputation for being a fun-loving and upbeat pair, always ready for anything.

Madison and Tamera had been through a lot together, including the divorces of their parents. It wasn't something they discussed often, but it was a comfort to both girls to know that they had someone who could understand what it felt like. And as further common ground, both girls were half, with Madison being half-Japanese and Tamera being half-Italian. Although Madison had lots of friends and acquaintances, Tamera was by far her very favorite.

"So." Tamera's chocolate brown eyes fixed themselves on Madison. "Are you thinking about playing?"

"Angelic Layer? Of course!" Lowering her voice, Madison added, "Especially since _I've_ already got my Angel Egg."

"_What?!_" Tamera yelped, setting her glasses askew. Several students around them turned to look at the pair curiously. Madison shushed her quickly and smiled sheepishly.

It was Tamera's turn to blush. "Oops, sorry. You surprised me for a second," she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "But let me guess; your brother?"

"Yup! Kyo-aniki sent it to me the other day." Shaking her head, Tamera reached into the schoolbag on the floor by her seat to get the materials she needed for class just as their teacher walked in.

"All I'm going to say is you've got a _really_ generous brother, Madison," she said, opening her notebook and facing the board. Madison could only nod with a smile before she opened her own notebook and turned her focus on that day's English class.

A few weeks later found Madison at the recently opened Piffle Princess store in her area. Tamera had decided that she wanted to play Angelic Layer with Madison, and had talked her into coming along for the trip. It wasn't a difficult task, in light of the fact that Madison, who had received her brother's version of an Angelic Layer "starter pack" just before the materials for playing Angelic Layer hit shelves in America, was eager to create her Angel and needed to buy a few things before she could do that. Her brother had sent her the wiring, but not the equipment needed to actually make the Angel. So, the girls had headed downtown as soon as school was over and went straight to the store.

Piffle Princess was unlike any other shop around the city, especially since it was still a relatively new project, boasting toys from the top of the line in Japan. The store itself was cute and fluffy, with spotless white floors, pale pink shelves and yellow swirly wings decorating everything, from the door handles on the huge glass doors of the entrance, to the tops of the cash registers. The official Piffle Princess logo smiled out at customers from every possible place, not excluding the main entrance. All of the clerks wore white aprons with the Piffle Princess logo on them as they rushed around trying to accommodate the rush of customers trying to snag the latest new toy: Angel Eggs.

"This isn't going to be easy." Tamera's utterance to herself caught Madison's ear as they stood anxiously at the edge of the crowd. Quickly scanning the aisles, Madison saw that her friend was right, and that most of the huge crowd was concentrated in front of what was obviously the Angelic Layer display. The mob looked a little vicious as they secured the Angel Eggs in question.

Seeing the skeptical look on her companion's face, Madison was quick to offer encouragement. "It only looks bad, Tame-chan," she said brightly, using the nickname that she'd given Tamera in kindergarten. "Just go in and grab an Egg."

After a moment's hesitation, Tamera finally nodded and squared her shoulders. "All right. Here goes!" With that, her curly head disappeared into the mass of people. A few minutes later, Tamera emerged, her eyes sparkling triumphantly behind her glasses.

"I got one!" she announced, displaying the shiny Egg she'd been clutching on her way out of the crowd. Madison clapped her hands and pranced happily.

"Great!" she exclaimed, smiling so that her dimple dug deep into her cheek. "Now let's go grab the rest of the stuff we need, so we can get out of this madhouse." The girls made their way over to the Angelic Layer section just beyond the Angel Egg display and stopped.

"Let's see… I think we need this--" Madison was suddenly cut off.

"OF COURSE YOU NEED THAT!" Both girls yelped in surprise as they whipped around to see a young woman with a megaphone standing behind them with a smug grin on her face.

"You scared us, ma'am!" Tamera choked out. The woman chuckled. "Sorry girls," she said easily. "I couldn't resist. NOW!" She abruptly faced the shelves and began pulling Angelic Layer supplies off the racks, tossing them over her shoulders to the girls. They were both concentrating so hard on what the strange woman was saying that neither noticed that she tossed each girl only what she needed.

"And that's what you need! Any questions? No? GOOD!" With that, the strange woman began to hustle them towards the checkout counters.

"Wait! Just who _are_ you?" demanded Tamera, trying to stop their progress so she could question the impetuous woman. Madison joined her, the both of them finally stopping and turning to face her. "Yeah, you can't just shove people around like that!" the grey eyed girl said indignantly.

The young woman laughed. "Oh, how rude of me," she said. "Please excuse me. I tend to get… ah… shall we say, carried away whenever I see new players for Angelic Layer." The woman bowed in the Japanese style. "I am Ryoko Matsuda," she introduced herself. "But please, call me Ryoko. May I have your names?"

"Erm… I'm Tamera Adams." Tamera nodded a bit uncertainly.

"And I'm Madison Koyama." Madison had to fight back the conditioned reflex to return the respectful bow she'd been given.

"Lovely, just lovely." Ryoko clasped her hands. "I do apologize again. I'm generally harmless."

"So, do you work here, Ryoko?" Tamera asked. Ryoko snickered.

"You could say that, Tamera," she answered vaguely. "But instead of worrying about who I am, shouldn't you hurry and purchase your supplies?" She gestured to the armfuls of boxes and packets the girls held. "I would think that you'd want to get started on your Angels right away. And besides, isn't all that stuff getting heavy?"

"Oh," both girls said at once. "You're right!"

"We probably should go ahead to the checkout line," Madison added.

"Yeah, I've got to be home soon, or my mom's going to kill me." Tamera turned and led the way to the cashiers' counters. "Bye, Ryoko," she called over her shoulder.

Madison paused as she turned to follow, "Thank you," she said to Ryoko. "It was nice meeting you, but we've got to get home."

"No problem." Ryoko grinned as she waved Madison along. "I understand. But I'm sure I'll see you around," she said in an undertone as the girl hurried off after her friend. Watching as the two girls paid for their purchases, Ryoko folded her arms over her chest and regarded them thoughtfully.

"Tamera and Madison, huh? But Madison didn't have an Angel Egg," she said to herself. "I wonder… Hmmm, this might be interesting." A tiny smirk appeared on her face.

"In any case, I'd better let the Chief know," she said aloud, pulling a PDA out of her pocket as she walked off. "He just might be interested too."

* * *

I think we can all guess who Ryoko is talking about, right? And if you can't, then I won't spoil the "surprise"! Next time, we'll see what kind of Angels the girls make and more! As always, reviews, comments, concrit, and any of those other nice thing are welcome! See you next chapter!


End file.
